Here Without You, Baby
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: John Morrison and Mike have a fight.  John Thinks about it. Songfic to Here with out you by 3 door down.  BOY/BOY Morrison/Miz


_! First off thank you Neurotic-Idealist and RebelPugPunk17 for reviewing because if I didn't get review I would not write this fic. I write because I know at least some people like them and I like these pairing and there are not enough of them. I have decided to do another songfic and the song for this one will be Here Without You By 3 Doors Down. Please enjoy and review~_

_**Paring-John Morrison/Miz**_

_**Song- Here Without You By 3 Doors Down**_

_**Warnings- BOY/BOY**_

**A Hundred Days Have Made Me Older**

**Since The Last Time That I Saw Your Pretty Face**

**A Thousand Lies Have Made Me Colder**

**And I Don't Think I Can Look At This The Same**

**But All The Miles That Separate**

**Disappear Now When I'm Dreaming Of Your Face**

Mike left about a month and a half ago and I have had all those lonely night to think about Mike and all the mistakes I made with him. Only a month and a half and its killing me to not got to sleep and wake up to that pretty face of his. I lied to him was too many times to count and I get colder every time I do because I know every lie hurts him. Everything I was mad about disappears when I dream of you and what we have. I will talk to him and fix all this. I hurt him and he left in tears and that is what's killing me.

**I'm Here Without You Baby**

**But Your Still On My Lonely Mind**

**I Think About You Baby **

**And I Dream About You All The Time**

**I'm Here Without You Baby**

**But You're Still With Me In My Dreams**

**And Tonight It's Only You And Me**

I'm here in this hotel room all by my self and to know that you are only a few doors down is reassuring but painful at the same time because you are close in a way but still not here. Your always on my mind because I love you. That's what the fight was about, I figured out what I felt for you was love and I panicked and I accidentally hurt you. I didn't mean to you need to believe me because that's the last thing I want to do. I have never loved anyone before you Mike, and really think about it; the great John Morrison in love. I dream of you every night and I probably will for the rest of my life.

**The Miles Just Keep Rollin'**

**As The People Leave Their Ways To Say Hello**

**I've Heard This Life Is Overrated**

**But I Hope That It Gets Better As We Go**

As the days past I got you to talk to me more and finally your back home in my arms with me at night, yeah were having a hard time but it is getting better everyday. I cornered you a week ago and explained what happened when I was freaking out and why. He immediately started sobbing into my chest telling me how I shouldn't have been so freaked out and how he loved me to and just everything about hurting every night because he didn't feel safe with out him being in my arms and I cried a little to because I realized that never again would I let Michael Mizanin get away from me.

**I'm Here Without You Baby**

**But Your Still On My Lonely Mind**

**I Think About You Baby **

**And I Dream About You All The Time**

**I'm Here Without You Baby**

**But You're Still With Me In My Dreams**

**And Tonight Girl It's Only You And Me**

Even though he is here and I don't have to miss him every night he is still always on my mind. I dream of him and im over joyed to wake up to find him in my arms everyday, snoring quietly like he does. Mike Mizanin is now property of John Morrison and I would do anything for him; even lay my life down for him which is something I was never willing to do for any other lover I had ever had.

**Everything I Know, And Anywhere I Go**

**It Gets Hard But It Wont Take Away My Love**

**And When The Last One Falls**

**When It's All Said And Done**

**It Gets Hard But It Wont Take Away My Love**

No matter what I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I will be with him until my time comes. And when everything has been said and done I know he will always love me to. No matter what we go through we will always have each other.

**I'm Here Without You Baby**

**But Your Still On My Lonely Mind**

**I Think About You Baby **

**And I Dream About You All The Time**

**I'm Here Without You Baby**

**But You're Still With Me In My Dreams**

**And Tonight Girl It's Only You And Me**


End file.
